Many people have thousands of old pictures and movies stored on various storage devices. If they are organized at all, they may be organized by date, place or event. However, even if organized by place, the pictures and/or movies usually cover a set period of time (e.g., Tahoe Vacation, August 2011). Metadata such as time and date and geo-tags may be stored along with content. For example, it is known to annotate a map with pictures and movies that were previously taken at various points on a map.
Often, pictures and movies languish in storage, only seldom re-visited—and only upon the user deciding to look through old pictures and movies. However, no methods or services have been available to enable the user to re-discover content such as old movies, recordings, pictures, and the like.